The subject matter herein relates generally to power distribution systems, and more particularly, to a load balancing power control device for power distribution systems.
Power distribution systems are provided for a variety of applications, such as for distributing power to receptacle outlets or for distributing power to lighting fixtures, and the like. Some power distribution systems are well suited for modular applications in which load balancing on the circuits powering the components of the system may be provided. One such conventional application is the power strip shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,435, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The power strip described therein includes different versions of receptacle outlets that can be plugged into a tap socket assembly to connect different receptacle outlets to different line conductors and therefore different branch circuits.
Such conventional systems utilize many different receptacle outlets. When a circuit is overloaded, the receptacle outlets are replaced by different receptacle outlets that connect to different line conductors. Additionally, when rearranging the configuration of receptacle outlets, the power cable supplying power to the power strip needs to be unplugged to allow the technician to handle the receptacle outlets and avoid being shocked. Such rearranging to re-balance the loads on the circuits may be time consuming. Similar reconfiguration problems and dangerous conditions are faced by technicians in conventional power distribution systems for lighting fixtures.
A need remains for a power distribution system that controls the loads on the circuits of the system in a cost effective and reliable manner. Additionally, a need remains for a power distribution system that controls the loads in a safe manner for technicians working with the system.